


Doodling Around

by alexcat



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, cassie is an adult now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nick is dying to see what Cassie is drawing.
Relationships: Nick Gant/Cassie Holmes
Kudos: 3
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	Doodling Around

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monday challenge at [**In a Flash**](https://flash-fiction.dreamwidth.org/) \- write something from a small fandom for International Fanworks Day.

Nick watched Cassie. She’d become a woman sometime and he hadn’t noticed. Take that back. He had noticed. He’d actually been in love with her for some time now, but he didn’t know how to tell her that wouldn’t scare her away. He sometimes forgot that she was a grown woman now.

Cassie was drawing in her book. An artist’s pad had taken the place of her black book with gel pens. And her drawing was good. She always got a faraway look in her eyes when she was ‘seeing’ the future. 

“Anything good?” Nick asked her when she stopped, looked at her work and closed the book. 

“Just doodling,” she told him in an offhand way. 

Something was up. He knew her too well. When she acted like things didn’t matter, they were always important. 

“Can I see?” he asked her, careful to sound like he didn’t care. That sort of thing went both ways with them. 

“Wasn’t anything,” she told him and put her book away in the drawer by the bed. 

They were in the US now but they still moved a lot and lived mostly in cheap motels and flop houses. One couldn’t be too careful. They shared a bed these days, but there was nothing but sleeping happening. 

“I’m going down to the corner for some gum,” she said, getting up and looking at herself in the mirror. “Want to come?” 

“I’m gonna shower, I think. Bring me back something sugary. And some smokes.”

“You don’t need the smokes.” 

He waved her concern away. “Yeah, yeah, they cost too much anyway.”

Cassie took off, kissing his cheek before she went. 

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Nick opened the drawer on her side of bed and took her art pad out. He opened it to the last drawing and his jaw dropped open. 

The two of them were entwined, arms around one another, kissing passionately. He was dressed only in jeans and she was in her bra and panties. They were standing beside a bed. 

Had she seen this? She didn’t draw for fun, he knew. Was this their future? He needed to know. 

He put the book back and tried to make himself busy. He finally decided to shower. He didn’t hear her come in until she opened the shower door. 

He immediately covered himself with the washcloth he was using. “Geez, Cassie!” 

“I only draw what I see. You know that,” she said, her eyes wandering down his frame. 

He nodded. “But do you want that? What you saw?” 

“We’ll talk when you get out of the shower,” she told him and left the room. 

He hurried to finish, dried off and pulled on clean jeans. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, she stood beside the bed, clad only in her bra and panties, the same ones in the drawing. He’d never crossed a room so fast. 

“I’ve always wanted you,” she whispered just before he kissed her. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
